


Три года рабства

by ErnstWolff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в условных реалиях канона. Дориан попадает в лапы коссита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три года рабства

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждения: немного насилия (но оно нравится обеим сторонам). возможно, здесь есть стокгольмский синдром, но лично мне кажется, что все в ясном уме и прекрасно знают, чего хотят. даб-кона и вот этого всего, несмотря на слейв, нет, но есть легчайшие намеки на возможность возникновения таких ситуаций (чего, впрочем, не происходит).

**1 год**

Адаар проводит языком по пояснице Дориана — проводит широко, слизывая горькую пленочку пота. Так он делает каждый раз, будто заменяя прощание. Дориан, расслабленный, до того уставший, что пролежал бы в постели еще несколько дней, находит все же в себе силы, и когда Адаар начинает выпрямляться, бьет его ногой наугад.

Реакция Адаара быстрее: он хватает Дориана за лодыжку. Толстые большие пальцы тискают самую узкую часть ноги, сжимают крепко, и на секунду Дориану кажется, что на этот раз Адаар точно выйдет из себя и сломает ему несколько костей. Но тот лишь аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боли, заставляет Дориана вытянуть ногу, касается губами мягкой, только сегодня тщательно вымытой и натертой маслами стопы и отпускает.

Дориан безвольно роняет ногу на постель. Хлопнувшая дверь извещает, что Адаар ушел. Как и всегда, без единого слова. Логично. Зачем прощаться, если Дориан всегда здесь, под боком, и Адаар может ворваться к нему и взять в любой момент все, что пожелает? Это был один из тех дней, когда наплывали мысли и видения о прошлой жизни.

Дориан перекатывается с живота на спину. В комнате висит духота, спертый воздух давит на виски, но встать и раскрыть окно все равно что совершить подвиг. Дориан поворачивает голову и смотрит на витражные стекла, что по утрам разбрасывают по стенам, простыням и по нему самому разноцветных солнечных зайчиков. Постепенно жар уходит. Пот высыхает. Хочется пить, и кувшин с водой стоит на тумбочке сбоку, только руку протяни, но и на такое короткое и простое движение Дориан неспособен. Адаар сегодня вымотал его полностью.

Позже Адаар расскажет, в чем была причина его сегодняшней неутомимости, но пока Дориану остается лишь гадать. Скорее всего, поход Адаара увенчался успехом, и его очередной противник, имевший наглость претендовать на земли Адаара и его рабов, погиб в мучениях. Дориану сегодня мерещилось, что от грубой кожи — даже не кожи, а шкуры, звериной шкуры — Адаара пахнет кровью и смертью, и в этом наваждении были крупицы правды — все-таки Дориан маг, и ему доступно то, что сокрыто от простого взгляда…

Да, Дориан совершенно в этом уверен: еще один коссит, ненавистный Адаару, мертв. Это влекло за собой, как тяжелые плуги, еще две мысли. Первая — никто больше в ближайшие месяцы не нарушит границ земли и не даст шанса на побег. Вторая — его хозяину ничего не угрожает.

Дориан переворачивается на бок, утыкается лицом в подушку и смеется. Его выворачивает наизнанку каждый раз, когда он называет Адаара хозяином. Ненавистное слово вцепилось в разум, как клещ, и от него уже не избавиться. Адаар — хозяин. Хозяин по определению, хотя Дориан за весь этот год так ни разу и не признал, что принадлежит ему. И четыре неудачных побега ничего не доказывают.

В такие дни, когда судьбоносный меч Адаара снимает с кого-то голову, как шляпу, приходят воспоминания.

Целый год, одними губами шепчет Дориан. Он здесь уже год зовет хозяином огромного получеловека-полузверя. Адаар владеет им безраздельно, играет с ним, будто ребенок с куклой. Делает все, что хочет.

Чаще всего, конечно, ему хочется, чтобы Дориан просто был красивым. Слуги готовят для него ванну так же часто, как и для самого Адаара, и пока Дориан нежится в горячей воде, они стригут и полируют ему ногти на руках и ногах, подравнивают волосы, натирают кожу маслами, чтобы она стала мягче, бреют везде и соскабливают огрубевшую кожу с пяток. Потом они приносят шелка. Ткани, от одного скольжения которых по телу зарождается возбуждение.

И Адаар знает об этом. Иногда он, уставший и воняющий потом и грязью, садится на чистые простыни комнаты-клетки Дориана и бесконечно долго завязывает шелковые платки в узлы на теле Дориана. Окольцовывает кожу дюйм за дюймом. Превращает Дориана в картину из искрящей ткани. И уходит, оставив его возбужденным, напоследок попросив не прикасаться к себе.

Дориан еще ни разу не выполнил его просьбы.

Но сегодня его больше мучает другое. Не эти милые извращения, которых у Адаара чересчур много для обычного кровожадного коссита.

Дориана мучают видения Минратоуса. Город, огромный, красивый, величественный. Где с ним здоровались на улицах. Он был никем, но благодаря отцу его знали и уважали. Точнее, боялись. Все возвращается сторицей. В Тевинтере Дориан играл с рабами в хорошего хозяина, не позволял обижать их, даже старался сделать их счастливее. А теперь он сам раб.

Та поездка, в которую его отправил Верховный Чародей, была самой настоящей западней. Дориан был слишком хорош для юноши своих лет, и все это знали. А значит, он мог занять место любого. Место отца в Магистериуме. Место Чародея. Мор их раздери, он мог бы стать Архонтом, даже Архонтом. Если бы не оказался настолько глуп, чтобы попасть на земли косситов под предлогом дипломатического визита. Сейчас, вдали от дома, Дориан забывал, как яро ненавидел закостеневший Тевинтер, его порядки и традиции, как хотел сбежать — не менее страстно, чем сейчас хочет сбежать из замка Адаара.

Первые дни на земле Адаара плохо ему помнились. Разрушенная повозка, убитые копьями лошади, едва не сожженные до костей ладони — саирабазы, даже если и были слабее его, значительно превосходили делегацию по численности. Из всех тридцати человек, включая рабов, выжил только Дориан. Скорее всего, его бы тоже убили, не окажись он магом.

Ведь иметь просто раба — не так уж и престижно. Рабы есть у всех. Иметь раба-мага… высокого положения… о, это показывает настоящую силу. Все равно что пригреть змею на груди. Тот коссит, который смог победить и подчинить магистра из Тевинтера, бесстрашен и могущественен. С Адааром и раньше считались, а теперь приемы в его замке превратились в поклонение ему. Восхищенные косситки так и кружат. Выгодная партия. Красивый мужчина.

Мужчина, который раз за разом возвращается к Дориану в спальню и отсасывает ему, заглатывая так глубоко, как никто другой не сможет, и вылизывает его яйца, и дает трахать себя. Но чаще Адаар раскладывает под собой Дориана.

Дориан засыпает под звон своих разбитых ожиданий — мог бы стать Архонтом, мог бы править всеми, мог бы все изменить… но теперь твое место здесь, в комнате-клетке, у ног хозяина-коссита, раб.

 

**2 год**

Приемы у Адаара никогда не нравились Дориану. Поэтому он и хотел на них присутствовать. Из чистого упрямства. Чтобы испортить ненавистное сборище. Адаар каждый раз ему отказывает. Пытается отговорить, запереть в комнате-клетке, не выпускать. Словно боится, что его украдут.

— Но ты должен продемонстрировать меня, — замечает Дориан. Приподнявшись на локтях, он будто случайно ведет бедром, и тонкое одеяло спадает с его колена. Его белый край едва прикрывает пах Дориана.

Адаар, поведясь на представление, смотрит на очертания члена, скрытые тканью, и на слова Дориана отвечает заторможено:

— Уверен, что хочешь выполнять функцию картины?

— Из меня выйдет отличная статуя, — Дориан перекатывается на живот. Одеяло окончательно спадает и оказывается в стороне. На его белом фоне солнечная кожа Дориана смотрится особенно сочно, и он использует это на все сто. Адаар, забыв о том, что собирался чистить виноград, разглядывает его и тянется рукой к ягодицам Дориана.

— Ты и секунды на месте не устоишь, — говорит он. Грубая ладонь скользит по коже Дориана, пальцы забираются между ягодиц и гладят узкую дырочку между ними.

— Именно поэтому ты не позволяешь мне присутствовать на приеме?

Дориан бьет его по руке и кивает на тарелку, напоминая о винограде.

Адаар смиренно возвращается к фруктам.

— Нет, — все-таки отвечает он после долгой паузы. — Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы на тебя глазели. Ты знаешь, как используют красивых мужчин и женщин на приемах.

— Обряжают в самую откровенную одежду, ставят в красивые позы… хвастают ими…

— Да, — Адаар поднимает на него взгляд. Глаза у него светло-зеленые, словно прозрачные, совсем человеческие. — А еще их лапают. Иногда трахают прямо там. Иногда рвут до смерти и развлекаются остаток вечера с трупом, засовывая в него все, что под руку попадет. Еду, бутылки, вилки и ножи. Ты этого хочешь?

Он, так и не дочистив виноградину, сминает ее между пальцев и бросает на пол. Дориан плавно садится, берет целую виноградинку и в несколько ловких движений избавляет от шкурки. Кинув кожицу обратно в тарелку, он отправляет виноградину в рот. Адаар следит за этим действом так, словно умирает от голода.

Только съесть ему хочется далеко не виноград…

— Я просто хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь всем говорить, что одержал победу, и никто больше не посмеет покуситься на твои земли. И я хочу их подразнить, — Дориан усмехается. — Тебя ни капли не возбуждает, что ты можешь получить то, на что они могут лишь глазеть?

— Иногда я совсем тебя не понимаю, — признается Адаар. — Иди ко мне, — зовет он, и Дориан садится к нему на колени.

Адаар не дотрагивался до его задницы несколько дней, и мышцы отвыкли от его размеров, но Дориан слишком любит чувствовать его внутри себя, чтобы и дальше позволять Адаару беречь его. К тому же быть хрупкой вазой, над которой все трясутся, попросту раздражает. Все заканчивается тем, что Дориан медленно опускается на его член, сидя сверху. Он часто облизывает губы, но они все равно сохнут. Адаар распирает его изнутри, проходит медленно и неглубоко. Сегодня Дориан так и не принимает его до конца, двигается на головке и немного ниже. С усмешкой думает, что сам себя дразнит. Адаар, стиснув его бедра одной рукой, второй водит по основанию своего члена. Он смотрит на Дориана, не отрываясь, и в его глазах невозможно ничего прочесть.

Мелькает мысль, что Адаар ему откажет. Он, может, и привязан к Дориану, но вряд ли доверяет, к тому же у косситов не принято запрещать друг другу пользоваться рабами, а Адаар — собственник, и не будет им делиться. Раб у косситов — это даже не предмет личного пользования, это сувенир, который каждый может повертеть в руках, и, если вещь вернется к хозяину потрепанной, он просто приобретет новую — у него должно быть достаточно средств для этого, в противном случае он жалок и беден. Дориан ожидает, что Адаар скажет «нет».

Он заводит руку назад, стискивает яйца Адаара, и двигается все быстрее, с каждым рывком опускаясь немного ниже.

Каждый оргазм Адаара — словно взрыв, и Дориан никак не может привыкнуть к ним. Адаар сжимает его ягодицы, резко переносит ладони на ребра, будто пытаясь их сломать, и под конец хватает за шею, притягивая к себе. И все эти мгновения из него бьет сперма. Дориан падает на широкую грудь, потирается членом о живот Адаара, пока он почти в беспамятстве пытается отдышаться.

В итоге Адаар его удивляет. Открывает глаза и говорит, что для Дориана как раз успеют сшить одежду к приему.

 

***

 

Одежда — шелк и газовый, полупрозрачный муслин, кожа и что-то легкое, удивительное, словно накидка самой Тени. Облачившись с помощью слуг, Дориан долго смотрит в зеркало. Открытых участков кожи не так уж много: шея, одно плечо, полоска бедра, колено и щиколотка. Все ассиметрично, логики в плетении наряда не прослеживается, но глаз так и цепляется за каждый слой. Ткани сбегают вниз, сменяя одна другую, и прикрывают его тело то дымкой, то плотным туманом. Дориан не может оторвать взгляда от своего отражения. За спиной появляется Адаар. Он смотрит так, словно сейчас же хочет сорвать все это. Дориан, повернувшись к нему, улыбается. Адаару придется оставить свои желания при себе. Иначе до приема им не дойти.

В зале, обычно сумрачном, горят все факелы, все лампы. Дориан проходит в сопровождении Адаара между столов. Он и раньше видел, как много слуги готовят для гостей, но сегодня впервые узрел, как торжественный ужин выглядит нетронутым. Сколько же времени и продуктов уходит на все это?.. Адаар, не отпуская его локоть, тащит его дальше и останавливается у помоста. Дориан, уставившись на него, спрашивает:

— Так ты воспринял мои слова о статуе всерьез?

— Здесь до тебя хотя бы не дотянутся, — бурчит Адаар. Он пытается помочь Дориану взобраться, подает руку, но Дориан его игнорирует. Он вспархивает на высокий, до середины бедра помост из белого мрамора и застывает, оглядывая зал.

Идея присутствовать на приеме, а не провести его, как всегда, в комнате-клетке или на кухне, уже не кажется ему такой блистательной.

Постепенно начинают прибывать гости. Дориан, выставив бедро, стоит провокационно. Он спрашивает себя, какую игру затеял, но ответа не находит. По разным углам устроились мужчины и женщины, в основном люди, но несколько эльфов тоже скучают. Почти все они одеты в нижнее белье, больше напоминающее порванную ткань. Официанты снуют мышами, пригибая голову. Зал заполняют косситы, их смех и громовой голос возносятся под потолок. Поначалу все проходит спокойно. Адаар берет слово. Его речь короткая, с виду мирная, но на деле — полная угроз. Под ее конец он неожиданно благодарит отца. Дориан распахивает глаза. Коссит с сединой в толстой косе, идущей до середины спины, поднимается с противоположного конца стола и кивает Адаару.

Дориан никак не демонстрирует удивления, хотя поражен так, что едва не открывает рот. Он все эти два года считал Адаара сиротой. Тот ни разу не упоминал ни отца, ни мать, словно у него никого не было, и среди портретов в его кабинете не присутствовали лица родственников. Лишь сам Адаар и один из полководцев, которым он восхищается.

Дориан переменяет позу. Он начинает уставать, но веселье только начинается, и он напоминает себе, что сам на это подписался и сам себе право вот так стоять выторговал. Насытившиеся и изрядно выпившие косситы уже разбились на небольшие группы. Одну из эльфиек, похоже, они собрались оприходовать втроем, и она, стоявшая неподалеку от Дориана, уходит с ними, пряча испуг за глупым хихиканьем. Дориан никак не может отыскать глазами Адаара. Тот как сквозь землю провалился.

Он продолжает наслаждаться своими одеждами, воздухом, пробегающим по паху, свободному от нижнего белья. Краем глаза он замечает, что его наряд заинтересовал и других. Два коссита. Похожи на братьев, но, по большому счету, все они для Дориана на одно лицо и одни рога, кроме Адаара. Он остается неподвижен и никак не подает виду, что в курсе открывшейся на него охоты.

Здесь так принято, напоминает он себе. Он сам читал книги об этикете. Раб безмолвен и безотказен, особенно выставленный напоказ раб, и ему стоит помалкивать.

Беда в том, что Дориан редко соблюдает правила.

Косситы приближаются к нему, переговариваясь и глядя исподлобья. С ним беседовать они даже не собираются, один просто тянет руку к колену Дориана. Он делает шаг назад и строго произносит:

— Смотреть, но не трогать.

Фраза выводит косситов из себя на раз.

— Какой болтливый раб, — хрипло произносит один из них и резко дергает за полоску шелка, обхватывающую голень Дориана. Ткань рвется и остается в огромной лапе.

— Ему стоит отрезать язык, — добавляет второй. — После того, как он хорошо им поработает.

Дориан тонко улыбается:

— Мне всегда говорили, что Создатель наградил меня даром красноречия.

По позвоночнику у него словно искры бегут, и он запоздало понимает, что весь напрягся, а в стиснутом кулаке искрят молнии. Это замечают и косситы. Один из них кивком указывает другому на Дориана, а тот плавно вынимает клинок, болтавшийся в ножнах на поясе.

— Я думаю, — уже безо всяких интонаций говорит второй коссит, — что ему просто нужно снять голову.

Пока на них не смотрят, но Дориан взмахивает рукой, и коссита с клинком сносит с ног разрядом электричества. Он с грохотом валится на пол, дергаясь в судорогах. Второй коссит с рыком бросается вперед, в одно движение вспрыгивая на помост. Дориан, на секунду потеряв равновесие, падает, погребенный под тяжелым телом. В тот же миг он концентрирует разум на сфере, и волна отрицания подбрасывает коссита. Дориан быстро отползает к стене, прижимается к ней и собирается с духом. Он позволяет косситу встать и почувствовать себя сильным. А сам в это время стягивает к себе из Тени ниточки магии, чтобы на этот раз его удар вышел смертельным.

— ХВАТИТ! — рык доносится до него как издалека. — Дориан!

Он быстро кидает взгляд на Адаара, торопливо движущегося к нему из другого конца зала, и все-таки не сдерживается: бросает в нависшего над ним коссита огонь, прямо в его налитые кровью глаза, и прием превращается в небольшой пожар.

В суматохе достается всем. Дориан больше не дерется. Идея сбежать, в седьмой раз сбежать выкристаллизовывается неожиданно, но ясно. Он ускользает, сеет вокруг себя энтропию, путает всех. Хватает чей-то китель и торопливо надевает его. Ноги, опутанные слоями ткани, остаются почти голыми — его одежды разваливаются от резких движений. Дориан оказывается во дворе, ветер щекочет его и забирается в самые укромные места. С нервной ухмылкой Дориан думает, что верхом он точно не поедет — для этого ему понадобятся хотя бы трусы. Он припускает бегом — мимо чужих колесниц и лошадей, мимо устрашающего вида драконолисок. И после ворот он оказывается на дороге, пересекающей лес, по которой едва проезжают повозки. Узкая. По ней точно шныряют волки и медведи.

Лишь сделав несколько шагов, Дориан осознает, что он сбежал без обуви. Чужой китель болтается до середины бедра, ступни больно при каждом шаге — хвоя, мелкие камни и просто грязь угнетают его даже больше, чем посягательства на честь и жизнь.

В итоге Дориан проходит совсем немного: его ловит охрана, расставленная по случаю приема по всему периметру, в том числе и в лесу.

До утра он мерзнет в каморке у конюшен. Она заперта на щеколду. Руки у него скованны за спиной. Вдалеке слышится грохот, крики, потом все смолкает, и Дориан гадает, кто же победил. Инстинкт бежать сработал против него. Он подставил Адаара.

Но Дориан понимает, что для Адаара исход оказался удачным, когда каморка отворяется, а Дориана тащат смывать грязь и залечивать мелкие занозы и царапины на ногах. Он пытается отвязаться от лекаря, но тот молча делает свою работу, не обращая внимания на подначки и дерзость Дориана.

Адаар приходит только вечером, когда Дориан уже потерял всякую надежду его увидеть. Запертый в своей комнате-клетке, он не может себе найти места, и когда Адаар отворяет дверь, Дориан подскакивает с кровати. Он хочет накинуться на Адаара с обвинениями, сказать, что тот бросил его в неведении, но осекается. Делает несколько шагов назад и плюхается на кровать.

— Отец обвинил меня в том, что раб мне дороже друзей семьи, — тихо произносит Адаар и закрывает за собой дверь. Он неторопливо подходит к Дориану и останавливается перед ним, пряча руки в карманах широких штанов. — Мне нечего было возразить. Это, — он склоняет голову левым рогом к Дориану, — означает, что я отвернулся от одной ветви семьи. Отца.

Дориан отводит взгляд, но Адаар резко хватает его за подбородок и рявкает:

— Смотри! Знаешь, что это еще означает? Знаешь?

Сдавшись, Дориан глядит на левый рог, отпиленный наполовину. Он тянется было к нему, но тут же отдергивает руку. Он не знает, больно Адаару или нет. Не знает, как его лишили половины рога. Встали в круг и смотрели, как его отсекают? Или это сделали его воины по его же приказу? Дориан задает тысячу вопросов, но ни один не произносит вслух. Он смотрит на рог. Место среза будто запаяно тусклой золотой пластиной, и ее края сбегают вниз еще на дюйм. Адаар наконец отпускает его челюсть. Призрак прикосновения, словно вмятины от жестких пальцев, еще ощущается, но говорить не мешают.

— Это означает, что теперь сочетаться с тобой браком — позор, потому что ты предал родных, и новую семью тоже предашь, — произносит Дориан и переводит взгляд, уставившись в глаза Адаару. — Это означает, что ты свободен от уз супружества и обязательств.

— И что у меня появилось несколько новых врагов, — Адаар суживает глаза.

Дориан никак не может понять, что сейчас последует. Адаар ударит его? Выбросит в лес, чтобы Дориан в очередной раз попытался сбежать, и на этот раз погиб? Или Адаар возьмется за его казнь сам, убьет своими руками?

Последний вариант кажется наиболее вероятным. Дориан наконец-то смог доставить хозяину огромные неприятности. Все его побеги — ничто по сравнению со вчерашним.

— После изготовления наконечника осталось немного золота, — тихо говорит Адаар. — Я приготовил кое-что для тебя.

— Подарок? — настороженно спрашивает Дориан. — После всего, что я натворил?

— Ты наверняка привык к роскоши. К дарам. А я ничем тебя не радую, и поэтому ты постоянно сбегаешь, — едва ли Адаар его слышит. Он проходит к изголовью кровати.

Дориан вскакивает и идет за ним следом.

— Тебе лучше лечь, — без малейших эмоций говорит Адаар.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Дориан топчется за его спиной, пытаясь выглядеть, что Адаар достает из карманов.

Тот резко разворачивается и сносит Дориана к стене. Ударившись лопатками, Дориан пытается вырваться, но Адаар крепко держит его за горло. В глазах на долю мгновения меркнет свет. Правильно давит, думает Дориан ускользающим сознанием. Не душит, но лишает воли.

В пальцах Адаара мелькает игла. Он рвет рубашку Дориана, оголяет его грудь. Голос доносится как издалека:

— Не шевелись. Иначе будет хуже.

В пальцах скапливается сила — неохотно, недоверчиво, потому что не станет бить добрую до того руку… и Дориан безвольно обмякает. Ровно до тех пор, пока его сосок не прошивает болью. Взвыв, Дориан весь словно становится эпицентром взрыва, и вокруг него летят вещи в стороны, а потом боль снова настигает — уже второй сосок. Дориан откидывает Адаара, как какую-то мелочь, почти ничего не видит, и в комнате воет ветер, носится ураганом.

— Я еще не закончил! — взбешено орет Адаар, преодолевая силу стихии.

Дориан опускает взгляд. Перед размытым взором — кровь, двумя струйками стекающая от сосков вниз. Адаар, воспользовавшись его кратким замешательством, грубо бросает его на кровать и придавливает сверху своим весом.

— Вот тебе подарки… Украшения… — как безумный, ревет Адаар.

— Уйди… — Дориан возится, но спихнуть с себя неприподъемного коссита не может. — Уйди!

Адаар завершает начатое: вставляет в каждый сосок по маленькому золотому кольцу. Боль раздражающая, не такая уж сильная, но выводит из себя.

— Окольцевал? — хрипит Дориан, придавленный Адааром, как гранитной плитой. — Вместо жены? Мстишь за рог?

Адаар, стиснув его челюсть пальцами, заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Все это — ничто. И виноват в моем отлучении от семьи не ты. Это за побег.

Дориан постепенно затихает, а Адаар откатывается в сторону. Он стирает одеялом кровь с груди и живота Дориана, дует на припухшие соски. Жалеет, что не дарил раньше украшений, ведь золото Дориану так идет… Он, запинаясь, просит прощения, но Дориан его не винит. Зверь разбушевался. Такое случается. Ему бы стоило просто предложить вставить в соски кольца… и Дориан не отказал бы. Их сегодняшний секс больше похож на милостыню — они оба жалеют друг друга.

Адаар рассказывает ему, что отец ушел из семьи, когда Адаару было двенадцать. Ушел к любовнице. Мать покончила с собой, а Адаар стал отвоевывать замок, на который тут же накинулись бывшие друзья отца. Отношения между ним и отцом потом худо-бедно наладились, но отдавали лицемерием. Так что сегодняшнее шоу с показательным отсеканием рога должно было случиться давным-давно.

Дориан гладит его по широкой спине. Он ощущает смутное удовлетворение. Не потому, что Адаар окончательно порвал со своей семьей. А потому, что теперь он никогда не сочетается браком с чужой женщиной, оставив его в положении прислуги. Но к себе Адаар тоже его не зовет. Привычно уходит, лизнув на прощание, хотя от ночи остались какие-то крохи.

 

**3 год**

Еще один год, еще одно предложение украдкой от эльфа, работающего на кухне. Замок Адаара огромен, за всем не уследить, и эльфы и люди, взятые в рабство, находят одну лазейку за другой. На мили вокруг замка раскинулись непроходимые леса и болота, и дорога, что раньше была оживленной, заросла — Адаар окончательно стал отшельником. Дикие животные раздирают друг друга, иногда нападают на охотников Адаара и на случайных разбойников, зашедших поживиться. Дориан знает не понаслышке о том, что творится в лесу. Если бы не целители Адаара, то он был бы весь в шрамах от предыдущих побегов.

Конечно же, он соглашается. Ни один раб не сможет сбежать без его помощи, без его магии. Его недолюбливают из-за особых условий — из-за личной комнаты, из-за подарков. Но перед ним едва ли не ползают на коленях, потому что знают: обидеть Дориана — все равно что плюнуть в лицо Адаару. А он не стерпит подобного. Живьем кожу сдерет. Зубами.

Всю неделю Дориан готовится. Прячет хлеб, крадет бурдюк для воды. Пока Адаар спит, Дориан обшаривает его вещи и находит нож, прятавшийся в голенище сапога. Потом он, словно избавляя себя от подозрений, будит Адаара минетом, облизывает крупную головку и старательно работает рукой. Он устраивается между его ног, соблазнительно изогнувшись, и думает о том, как продажно ведет себя. Как актер. Как лжец. От этих мыслей он закрывает глаза и старается взять огромный член Адаара еще глубже, постанывая от удовольствия.

Адаар недавно рассказал ему, что избавился от последнего врага и от отца. Больше никто из косситов не нарушит их покой. Больше никто ненароком не поспособствует побегу, про себя добавляет Дориан. Он вытягивается в струнку под боком Адаара, закидывает ногу ему на бедра. Пальцы Адаара тут же оказываются между его ягодиц, тычут в разработанные мышцы, проникая внутрь, и Дориан стонет, цепляясь за плечи Адаара в состоянии, близком к экстазу.

На следующий вечер Дориан ускользает. Через подземный проход, через сточные воды он идет самым первым, освещая путь украденным посохом. За ним бредут три эльфа и четыре человека, все мужчины. Женщины либо слишком слабы для побега, либо достаточно осмотрительны и умны. Дориан склоняется ко второму варианту. Никому еще не удавалось уйти живым из владений Адаара против его воли.

Дориан морщится и едва не задыхается от вони, но спустя несколько часов ему удается вывести людей в пещеру, а из нее — наружу, за границы замка. Беглецы подпрыгивают от счастья, обнимаются. Даже тот парень, который поскользнулся и упал в нечистоты.

— Путь еще не окончен, — портит им всю радость Дориан.

Посох он бросает тут же, рядом. Идти лучше налегке. С неба бросает мертвенный свет луна. Осенний холод пробирает до самых костей. Закутавшись в плащ, Дориан упрямо идет вперед. Его то и дело обвиняют в ошибках, говорят, что это не та дорога, на которую они рассчитывали. Обернувшись к особо назойливому эльфу, Дориан зло выговаривает, что ему лучше знать, где пройти.

— Потому что все твои девять побегов закончились неудачей? — скалится эльф.

— Может, он нас всех разыгрывает, — поддерживает его второй, — и ведет прямо в пыточную.

Дориан обводит всех взглядом.

— По-вашему, я рисковал всю неделю, чтобы просто потешить Адаара? Крал у хозяина, чтобы он наказал вас? Ему не нужен повод, чтобы бросить кого-то из вас в карцер. Хватит и простого желания.

Он сбалтывает последнее слово машинально, не задумываясь, и за него хватаются, как собаки за кость.

— О, — шипит эльф, главный зачинщик. — Ты ведь все знаешь о его желаниях, правда? Расскажешь по пути? По тому пути, который наметили мы, — уточняет он.

Дориан сужает глаза. Он все еще пытается быть дружелюбным, но получается это из рук вон плохо.

— Болото, — он указывает рукой в сторону. — За ним — волчье логово. Его ведь не было ни на каких картах?

Он договаривает, уже понимая, что эльф ему не верит.

Препираются они недолго. Все уходят за эльфом, бросая на Дориана неприязненные взгляды. Он бурчит, что не для того шел несколько часов по колено в дерьме, чтобы теперь быть растерзанным волками, и избирает свой путь. Там, где меньше всего зверей.

Постепенно нарастает лес. Ветки, которые он забывает придерживать, хлестко бьют его по лицу. Где-то вдалеке слышен вой, но Дориан не может понять, волки это радуются добыче, или беглецы рыдают от того, что их уже поймали. У него заплетаются от усталости ноги, и всюду разит сыростью, руки превратились в лед. Но он продолжает брести.

Кто знает, может, на этот раз он преодолеет лес, и вырвется на свободу?.. У него за пазухой припрятано немного еды. Он может собрать травы и продержаться на них какое-то время, пока не выйдет к морю. Может, ему улыбнется удача, и он найдет лодку… Под ногой раздается треск, ломается сухая ветка, и земля мягко проминается.

Дориан холодеет. Не совершая резких движений, он пытается сделать шаг назад, но поздно: покрывало прогнивших сучков и листьев рушится под ним, уходит вниз. Его затягивает в болото, еще одно болото, спрятавшееся в темноте. Дориан на него ни разу не натыкался. Он заносит его в мысленную карту, судорожно пытаясь понять, как спастись. Он знает, что утонет еще быстрее, если будет дергаться, и поэтому не двигается. Его затягивает по пояс. До ноздрей добирается запах прелой травы.

Резко втянув воздух, Дориан пытается пошевелить ногами, сделать шаг так, как если бы пошел по суше, и проваливается еще ниже. Вода, вязкая, колышущаяся, как жир, обхватывает его по горло.

Дориан закрывает глаза.

Да где же он?.. Где Адаар?.. Он всегда появлялся в последний момент, вытаскивал и заковывал в цепи. Где саирабазы?

— Ты же всегда следишь за мной! — в отчаянии кричит Дориан, задирая лицо. На подбородке остается след болотной тины. Он концентрируется на дыхании. Ему нужно постараться протянуть как можно дольше. — Самое время, чтобы схватить меня! Где все твои рабы?

А может, ножом пронзает мысль, на этот раз Адаар решил отпустить его? Может, этот его побег, десятый, юбилейный — удачный, и он больше не вернется в клетку?

Горячая слеза скатывается из уголка глаза.

— Спаси меня, — шепчет Дориан. — Я буду твоим рабом. Я и есть твой раб.

Толща воды заковывает его, и Дориан чувствует ладонь смерти у себя в горле. Она проталкивается дальше, стискивает легкие, и он перестает дышать.

 

***

 

Позже он понимает, что пробыл под водой считанные мгновения. Его выловили, кинули на носилки и потащили в замок. Свесившись, Дориан заходился в кашле, долго и мучительно.

Адаар так и не появился.

Слуги, три крепких мужлана и один юноша, загоняют его к стене и окатывают водой из ведра раз за разом. Прижавшись к кирпичной стенке лбом, Дориан только вздрагивает. Знает, что это необходимо. Ему и самому хочется отмыться. Но на этот раз с ним держатся грубо.

— Развернись, — приказывает один из мужланов, и Дориан подчиняется.

Он не знает, какие приказы дал им Адаар. В этот раз за неповиновение его может постичь кара. И то, что он стерпел бы от Адаара… от этих отбросов он не вынесет. Если они попытаются его ударить, то он поджарит их, и будь что будет.

Но его не трогают. Как следует исхлестав его водой, мужланы подталкивают его к центру камеры. Схватив за запястья, тянут его руки вверх. Все они одеты, и только Дориан обнажен, весь в стекающей воде. Он давно отучился стесняться наготы. Он уверен, что голым мог бы драться не хуже, чем в доспехе. Но само присутствие чужих людей возле тела его нервирует.

К счастью, мужланы быстро отстраняются. Они подвешивают его за руки к потолку, регулируют длину цепи. Оставляют так, что Дориан может стоять лишь на цыпочках. Мышцы начинают ныть, словно грозя порваться, стоит ему только расслабиться.

Юноша, стоявший до этого в стороне, приближается с губкой и мылом. Он шепчет, что Адаар потребовал, чтобы Дориана приготовили к встрече. И на этот раз ему не сойдет с рук неповиновение. А его дружков, кинувших его у замка, уже поймали и вздернули. Юноша говорит это, опускаясь перед Дорианом на колени и обмывая его ноги. На его губах гуляет такая мерзкая улыбка, что Дориан бьет его коленом в нос. Юноша, отшатнувшись, рушится на задницу. Улыбку исчезает. С перекошенным лицом юноша обещает, что Дориан за это поплатится. Он встает, подхватывает губку с ведром и заходит Дориану за спину.

— Адаар убьет тебя, — произносит Дориан. Его голос спокоен, хотя внутри бушует гнев и отвращение. Пальцы юноши стискивают его за одну ягодицу. — Если он только узнает, что ты притрагивался ко мне… а он узнает… он трахнет тебя своим мечом. Разорвет тебя пополам. Но ты не сразу умрешь. Ты почувствуешь, как сталь рассечет твою плоскую задницу, порвет кишечник и вспорет живот.

— Я бы на твоем месте опасался сейчас за собственную задницу, — юноша, несмотря на свои слова, не решается прикоснуться более интимно.

— Он отрубит пальцы, которыми ты трогал меня, и заставит их сожрать, — спокойно обещает Дориан.

Рука юноши вздрагивает, и одновременно по камере разносится низкий голос:

— Я скормлю тебе твою руку по локоть, а кость из нее засуну в зад.

Юноша отскакивает. Дориан, обернувшись, довольно раздвигает губы в улыбке, показывая зубы — жест, подхваченный у его зверя. Адаар приближается и походя, как будто не замечая слугу, ударяет его по лицу. Выходит так сильно, что юноша летит на пол.

— Пошел вон, — кидает Адаар.

Дориан не сомневается, что за дверью юношу ждут стражники, и в ближайшие несколько дней ему светит карцер и сухая голодовка. Адаар, огромный, с длинным золотым наконечником на отпиленном роге, с почти безмятежным лицом, нагибается, чтобы поднять опрокинутое ведро. В нем все еще есть немного воды. Он заканчивает начатое юношей: зачерпнув мыльной пены, он распределяет ее между ягодиц Дориана, сгребает скользкой ладонью его яйца.

— Я мог бы сделать это сам, — говорит Дориан. Адаар все стоит за его спиной, и Дориан устает выворачивать шею, чтобы увидеть его. Он по-прежнему держится на цыпочках. Запястья в кандалах начинают саднить.

— Вряд ли. У тебя ведь скованны руки.

Дориан позволяет себе смешок. Адаар, взяв одной рукой его за бок, второй касается члена, трет, водит вверх-вниз, но без малейшего эротизма. Моет. Ага, кивает сам себе Дориан. Он не сомневается, что больше всего Адаару сейчас хочется насадить его на себя, или подставиться самому, но он сдерживается.

Адаар смывает с него мыло чистой водой. Он шуршит чем-то за спиной Дориана, наверно, что-то достает из карманов свободных штанов.

— Значит, ты опять попытался сбежать, — медленно говорит Адаар. Он подходит вплотную, и обнаженной кожей ягодиц Дориан чувствует упругую твердость за мешковатой тканью. Он чуть отступает на цыпочках назад, как только позволяет цепь, и прижимается ближе.

— А ты ожидал, что я буду сидеть в твоей клетке? Извини, но я вольная птица, и ты меня здесь не удержишь.

Голос его звучит так, будто сам верит в свои слова.

— И ты совсем не хотел… — Адаар касается губами его шеи. Дориан, коротко выдохнув, склоняет голову на бок, чтобы предоставить Адаару арену для действий. — Совсем не хотел, чтобы я вытащил тебя из болота и вернул домой.

Дориан едва заметно вздрагивает.

Домой.

Адаар впервые называет свой замок, комнату-клетку Дориана домом, и внутри ничто не отзывается несогласием, наоборот, все поет — да, он дома, он принадлежит этому месту, здесь ему хорошо. Он не отвечает. Адаар и не ждет этого. Он отстраняется. Перед глазами Дориана вспышкой мелькают его большие ладони, и на глаза ложится плотный бархат, сложенный в несколько слоев.

— Зачем? — напрягается Дориан. Пытается вертеть головой, чтобы помешать Адаару, но тот завязывает узел, лишая Дориана возможности видеть.

— Затем, что я должен тебя наказать. Любого я убил бы после первого же побега. А ты едва не погиб в этом лесу в десятый раз.

Дориан весь обращается вслух. Повязка держится крепко, но не давит. Адаар обходит его кругом. Его шаги гулко отскакивают от стен.

— Знаешь, как я поступаю с ворами? — спрашивает Адаар, остановившись перед Дорианом. От его мерного дыхания кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Иссекаешь их хлыстом до кости, — Дориан сглатывает. — Ты прогневался, потому что я украл твой нож?

Адаар еще ни разу не применял к нему силу. Только в их первую встречу, когда его саирабазы едва не сожгли Дориану руки, лишая его возможности колдовать, но и тогда его сразу же вылечили, едва он потерял возможность сопротивляться. Это в какой-то степени даже было оправдано, и Дориан не в обиде: в аналогичной ситуации он бы сжег противника целиком.

После того момента Адаар ни разу не причинил ему боль — кроме проколотых сосков, но Дориан и думать об этом забыл, когда проколы зажили, и Адаар ласкал его языком, теребил колечки, и по всему телу расходились волны удовольствия. В их первый раз он довел Дориана до изнеможения своим ртом. Просто пришел и приказал раздеваться, жадно щупая глазами. А потом, когда Дориан не подчинился, сам сорвал с него одежду и подарил лучший в его жизни оргазм, не попросив ничего в ответ.

— Ты украл у меня нечто более важное, — выдыхает Адаар ему в губы, отгоняя воспоминания. — Чувствуешь, что это?

К соскам Дориана, разом ставшим твердыми, как бусины, притрагивается что-то прохладное, жесткое, но при этом гибкое.

— Хлыст, — едва слышно отвечает Дориан. — Это хлыст. Ты изобьешь меня?

Он быстро, будто это может его спасти, вспоминает, как сам впервые сел на Адаара сверху, насаживаясь на его член, потому что Адаар никогда бы не взял его против воли. Он вспоминает все, что было между ними, и ищет, где же просчитался. Если бы Дориан хоть на одну миллионную подозревал, что Адаар может его изнасиловать или убить, то сбежал бы с самого первого раза. Сбежал бы или погиб.

Хлыст касается его сосков, улегшись поперек груди, и от его прикосновений Дориан путается между реакциями тела и разума. Он подрагивает, переступая на цыпочках, член наливается тяжестью, реагируя на близость Адаара, а разум кричит, что от одного удара лопнет кожа, разойдутся мышцы, и хлыст поцелует белую кость лопатки.

— Ты едва не украл, — Адаар приближает к нему в лицо и говорит в ухо, касаясь мочки губами, — самое ценное. Свою жизнь.

Адаар резко отстраняется. Дориану сразу же становится холодно. Он слушает, как Адаар заходит ему за спину, и собственное сердце, застучавшее слишком громко, отдается эхом его шагов. С губ едва не срывается мольба, но вместо этого Дориан выплевывает:

— Тогда тебе лучше забить меня до смерти, потому что после этого все будет кончено. Я — не твоя вещь.

— Это ты говорил, когда тонул? Мне рассказывали другое.

Дориан стискивает зубы. Больше он ни слова не произнесет. Три года, проведенные вместе, не значили для Адаара ничего, раз он может запросто избить его плетью за неповиновение. Следовало давно догадаться. Зверь остается зверем.

Ожидание растягивается, и когда Дориан уже думает, что Адаар просто разыграл его, он слышит свист хлыста и вскрикивает даже раньше, чем он опускается на его спину.

Дориана прошивает будто молнией: это не хлыст, не один секущий удар. Нет. По его ягодицам рассыпается множеством укусов что-то другое.

— Это плетка! — выдыхает Дориан. — Ты… ах! — еще один удар приходится на левую ягодицу. Дориан расслабляется и безвольно повисает в воздухе, согнув колени. Пальцы ног царапают пол. Задница горит, но ему так хорошо, его затапливает огромное облегчение, и боль пропадает из рук, из мышц. С еще одним ударом он покачивается. Запрокидывает голову назад, приоткрыв губы, и изгибается в пояснице.

Адаар, ударив его еще раз, кидает плетку — Дориан слышит, как она падает на пол — и снова оказывается перед его лицом. Дориан ожидает, что тот снимет повязку с его глаз, но вместо этого дыхание Адаара соскальзывает вниз, от лица к паху, и его губы обхватывают твердый член, заглатывая сразу до самого основания.

Дориан толкается глубже, в его бездонную глотку. Он закидывает ноги на плечи Адаара, стискивает бедрами его шею, и давление на руки изменяется, ослабевая. Ягодицы полыхают, и внутри рта Адаара тоже словно плещется огонь, но эта стихия для Дориана родная, привычная, и он погружается в этот жар самозабвенно. Лишь жалеет, что не может схватить Адаара за рога и натянуть на себя.

Меньше всего Дориан ожидает, что Адаар, стиснув пальцы на его горящих ягодицах, медленно поднимется с колен. Не выпуская члена Дориана изо рта, он выпрямляется, и чувство невесомости, нарушаемое лишь кандалами, захватывает Дориана. Лишенный зрения, он словно повисает над бездной. Только влажный горячий рот Адаара удерживает его. Покачиваясь на цепи, Дориан короткими движениями вбивается глубже, готовый закричать. Адаар мнет его задницу пальцами, не позволяя жару потухнуть, и ласкает его с таким упоением, что Дориан все прощает ему.

В конце концов, он ведь тоже любит игры.

Он кончает Адаару в рот.

Дориан почти не запоминает, что происходит дальше. Замечает лишь, что Адаар мягко отстегивает его ладони от цепи, снимает кандалы и на руках несет в спальню. Осторожно, словно Дориан — самое дорогое и хрупкое, что у него есть, Адаар опускает его на кровать и укрывает одеялом.

Дориан ловит его за руку, безмолвно желая доброй ночи. Помедлив, Адаар опускается рядом с ним на одно колено и говорит:

— Слушай меня. Слушай внимательно. Дориан, — требовательно зовет он.

— Я всегда слушаю тебя, — Дориан, сонно моргая, проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Адаара, по иссекающим ее шрамам.

— Ты — свободен. И если ты хочешь уйти… ты знаешь, где конюшня. Ты знаешь, как обойти охрану. Если ты хочешь уйти… — повторяет Адаар.

Его голос звучит твердо, но глаза выдают. В них столько боли, сколько Дориан в жизни не видел.

— Пока меня все устраивает, — бормочет Дориан. — Кроме одного.

Адаар смотрит на него, не моргая. Дориан осознает, что в этот момент может попросить все, что угодно. Абсолютно все, и Адаар ему не откажет.

— Я хочу спать с тобой в одной постели.

Адаар замирает. А в следующий миг он резко подхватывает Дориана, завернутого в одеяло, на руки и уносит в свои покои.

И с того дня Дориан всегда оставался рядом с ним.

 


End file.
